Missing Something
by PinkWillow
Summary: Bella and her brother Jacob grew up in Forks but moved away when they were 8. But when their parents die in a car crash and the two 16 year olds are left on they're own, Bella becomes depressed Jacob decides to move back to forks with his sister. When they meet the Cullens Bella finds what she's been missing, happiness, but it's not what she expected. Please review. Bella/Alice
1. Chapter 1 Empty

Depression.

It's a decease.

I could feel it luring me in. I could feel myself changing every day. It got worse every single day. A smile became a frown. Laughter became sobs. Happiness became anger. I became someone else.

It started out one day, I just woke up and I wasn't happy or energetic like I normally was, I was confused and lonely. I locked myself up in my room all day, I ignored my brother, though he begged me to talk to him, to tell him what's wrong. I wanted to be alone… alone but not lonely. I wanted something to be here, I needed something to be here, but I didn't know what it was. I just needed it and without it I was broken.

The next morning I was better, I was sad. Better. At least I felt something, something was better than nothing, better than the emptiness I felt the day before. And so I went on with my life, thinking I was just sick, or just had a bad day that one time. But I knew it wasn't true, because ever since that day I would cry every night, I felt wrong, I was missing something, but again I didn't know what it was. My brother would hold my while I cried, beg me to tell him what was wrong. But how could I tell him when I didn't even know it myself.

And then it happened again, two weeks later. I woke up empty, broken and I locked myself up in my room. Didn't talk to anyone, didn't do anything, I just lay in my bed, staring at the wall, my mind was blank. And it was the same the next day, and the day after that. Soon days became weeks, and I kept getting worse. Everyday my brother would beg me through my locked door to tell him what was wrong. But how could I? I didn't even know. Some days it was worse than others, I felt like I couldn't breathe, like there was something heavy on my chest or like my shirt was too tight around my neck, like I was being strangled. I would lie in bed, gasping for air. Trying to fill my lungs, but never having the satisfying feeling I was looking for. That first breath of air after being underwater to long, the satisfaction of finally getting the oxygen I've been craving for. It never came.

After a month my brother decided it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2 Puppy Love

**So here's the idea. Bella and Jacob aren't actually related, Billy died when Jacob was 5 (Jake didn't have any sisters) and Charlie and Renée (who were happily married and extremely rich) adopted him. When they were 8 they moved to Arizona for Renée's job. Charlie knew about the Quileute legends and told Jake when he got older, when Jake was 15 he phased, he was the first wolf of the pack. Later Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth and Leah became part of the pack. Seth and Leah were their neighbors in Forks, Jake and Bella have never gone back to Forks after they moved.**

**3 Months before this story Charlie and Renée died in a car crash and Jake and Bella (who are both 16) live alone, no adults. 2 Months after her parents died Bella became depressed and Jake thought it would be a good idea to bring her to Forks. The Cullens have just moved back to Forks and the wolves know of their existence, but they don't know they're there. Bella knows about the pack and she's heard the Quileute legends. The wolves don't live in La Push, but in Forks and go to Forks High School. The Denali's live with the Cullens, Jasper and Kate and Edward and Irina are mates. The treaty between the pack and the Cullens doesn't involve any land, they can all go where they want to. That's it, I think, if I forgot to explain something please review and tell me. I'm sorry if my English is bad, I'm Dutch.**

**Bella's Pov**

I watch as Jacob carries the new fridge into the kitchen, I would offer to help, if it was anyone else. Jacob doesn't need help, he's freakishly strong. I look around, everything's done now, the house was already furnished when we got here, it was the old furniture from when we lived here when we were kids. Almost everything is the same, except for the new TV, which is 60 inches, our new beds, the old ones were too small, and the kitchen, it was old so we got it renovated before we moved here, the only thing that we brought from our home in Phoenix is the fridge, which is huge and awesome and Jake loves it, and our stuff, like clothes and books etc. Jacob made sure someone cleaned up in here before we came, so there was not dust or spider webs. When I look into the yard I see that they had mowed the lawn and there are trees, bushes and flowers and a filled pool, it's clean, there are no leaves in it. The pool house looks like there hasn't been anyone in it for years, there probably hasn't. Everything looks perfect.

I grab Jake's hand and drag him outside, not that I would've been able to if he had struggled. He's much stronger than I will ever be. We walk into the yard and he intertwines our fingers, we walk over to the pool and I let go of his hand, I pull my shirt over my head and take of my shoes and jeans, Jacob stripped next to me and we are in our bathing suits. We knew that we'd go swimming after everything was done in the house, so we were both prepared. Jake reaches out and grabs my hand, we look at each other and jump. Stuff like this is so easy, it's like we're kids again, we don't have to think we just do. I look at Jake and see the smile on his face I love so much. It's the smile that makes me forget about all the bad shit in the world, a smile that reminds me of how Jacob is my sun that drives away my darkness. I can't help but smile back, this is the happiest I've been in weeks, I am glad Jake brought me back to Forks. I feel like I belong there. I swim to Jake and reach out to hug him, but he has other ideas and splashes water in my face.

"Oh no you didn't!" I say, he grins

"Oh, but I did" I splash water in his face and we started a full on war, but soon it gets cold and I start shivering. Jake noticed and hugs me to his body, I feel his hot skin and hugged him tight, after 30 seconds, I'm cold anymore.

"Thank you" I say and I look up at his face, I have to lean back a little because Jake's taller than I am, he's 6'8 and I am 5'6.

"You wanna go inside?" He asks me

"Yeah, I'm tired. I think I'll just go to bed"

"Ok" I get out of the pool and grab both our clothes, I am about to walk toward the house when Jake picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Jake put me down" I try to sound angry but fail miserably and I burst out laughing. He carries me up the stairs and to my bathroom, there he puts me down and smiles at me.

"Here you go, you take a shower and I'll order pizza" He kisses my forehead and leaves.

**30 minutes later**

"Hey" I say as I walk into the living room, Jacob is sitting on the couch with a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Hey, I was about to come tell you that the pizza arrived" I grab a slice and go sit in his lap. There are two pizza boxes on the table and one is already empty.

"No you weren't, you hoped I wouldn't come so you can have it all to yourself" I smile at him and take a bite.

"Busted, but it was worth a try right" He kisses my cheek and puts his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Maybe, but you failed. So now it's just pathetic" I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.

We just sit here talking for about half an hour before I have to sit somewhere else because I'm getting too hot. I lie down on the couch and put my feet in Jacob's lap. Jacob puts the TV on Friends and we watch in silence.

I must've fallen asleep on the couch because I'm lying in my bed and I don't remember how I got here. I look at my alarm clock and see I have to get up for school. I get out of bed and take a quick shower, I get dressed and walk downstairs, I start making breakfast. I shriek when I hear something crashing upstairs but then realize Jacob must've fallen out of his bed when he tried to get up, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Are you ok?" I ask, I don't have to yell because I know he can hear me

"I'm fine" He yells and I laugh

"Breakfast's ready, get your sleepy ass down here" I haven't even finished my sentence yet and he's already net to me.

"Morning beautiful" He kisses my cheek and grabs some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Morning, so what time is the pack coming to pick us up?" They insisted that Jake and I met up with them before school, something about being brothers and family or something. But I don't mind, I'm looking forward to seeing them all again, it's been 8 years, too long if you ask me.

"They'll be here in 15 minutes, are you ready to go" He says as he inhales his pancakes

"Yup, all set. You?" I'm good, just have to go change first, he grabs our plates and puts them in the dishwasher, then he pecks my cheek and says

"It was delicious thank you" And he's gone, if he hadn't been using his supernatural speed in front of me for almost 2 years, I'd be shocked. I sit on the couch and see I have a text from Angela, we were great friends when we were little and Quill imprinted on her last year, so now she's part of the pack, and basically family.

**Hey cant w 2day 3** I quickly reply

**Me 2, c u**** later**** 3** Sometimes I feel guilty for what my generation has done to the English language, but then I become too lazy to write the whole word so I guess it's all fine.

The doorbell rings and before I even open it Jake is by my side and hands me my bag, I sling it over my shoulder.

"You ready for your first day?" Jacob asks me

"Yep, new day, new school, new life, what could possibly go wrong?" He smiles at my sarcasm

"That's the spirit" He says as he opens the door, before I know what happened I am being attacked by something, it takes me a moment to realize that I'm being hugged by an over enthusiastic Seth.

"Hey Seth, good to see you too. But if you don't mind I like my ribs just the way they are, no need to break them" Seth immediately puts me down and steps back, the rest of the guys are laughing, I greet them all and we hug, but then I notice Jake hasn't said anything in a while and I look at him. He's staring at Leah like… like… like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Oh wow, didn't see that one coming. The other guys noticed too, but Seth didn't and he's still talking about how boring it was without Jake and me here. Jarred slaps his head and points toward Jake and Leah. Now Seth notices and I can see he's shaking, uh-oh. Paul is holding him back while Embry talks to him and Jarred is standing in front of me protectively.

"Jake… Jake… JAKE!" Now he looks at me, he has some sort of goofy lovesick grin on his face and I can't help but smile at him, but then I hear Seth growling and I say

"You need to calm him down" Jake just nods and runs into the forest next to our house, the guys are following him, leaving me there with Leah.

"Sooooooo… congratulations… I think" I say after a couple seconds of awkwardness

"Thanks… I think" she says and we both laugh. We talk for a while until the guys come back, we're both used to this, them getting angry and wolving out, but it must be weird for Leah to not go with them. After 5 minutes the guys are back and they're all laughing, even Seth.

"Hey, so who won?" Leah asks

"Jake, but Seth got some good hits" Paul says

"Are you hurt?" Leah and I ask Jake at the same time, we look at each other and laugh.

"I'm fine" He says, but I grab his arm and slide up his sleeve, there are 4 long red nasty looking lines from his elbow to shoulder.

"Wow, nice work Seth, I wish I could do that sometimes" I say and I high five him, but Leah just growls at Seth and says

"If you hurt him one more time you're dead! You got that pup?!"

"Leah relax, it'll be gone by the time we get to school" Jacob says

"Fine, but he needs to control his anger!"

"Can you remind me again who almost killed Paul last week because he ate her chocolate bar?" Jarred says

"Or the week before that because he ate the last slice of pizza?" Embry says

"Or yesterday because I ate your muffin? " Paul says. Everyone's laughing, even Leah and Jake says

"Paul, you really need to stop eating her food" Paul just shrugs and laughs again

We all walk to school, it's only a 10 minute walk and when we arrive at the school. We still have 10 minutes before the bell rings. Seth helps me find my locker and has first period with me, so he walks me to class. He's really funny and I like spending time with him. I think we'll be great friends.

I've laughed more this morning than I had in a month before we moved here. I think I'll like it here, I really do.


	3. Chapter 3 Little Freak

**Sorry if this took too long, I've been having a bit of a writers block.**

**I forgot to say last chapter, but somethings are different in this fic than in the books or movies. Bella isn't a shield, so Edward can hear her thoughts and other gifts work on her too. And Alice can see the wolves too. That's it... I think. **

**Please review and tell me if you like it, if I made mistakes, if you want me to continue with this story and if you have some criticism, that's welcome too. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Seth and I walk into the classroom and sit down in the back. We have English, which is my favorite subject. Seth and I are comparing our schedules and it looks like we have almost all of our classes together, that's good, at least I won't have to sit alone all the time. Suddenly Seth freezes and then starts to shake like there's an earthquake or something.

"What's wrong" I ask him

"Vampires they're here, in the school. I can smell them"

"We need to get you out of here, come on" I stand up and grab both our bags, then I grab Seth's arm and drag him out of the classroom, the other students look at us like we're crazy. When we're in the hall, we run outside, to the back of the school. There's a forest there, so if Seth phases he won't be seen. When we get there we run into the forest and I see 6 giant wolves, I turn around so Seth can take of his clothes and phase. I see Angela leaning against a chocolate-brown wolf, she looks like she's about to pass out. I feel something heavy against my back, when I turn around I see a sandy-colored wolf lying against me. He's so big that even when he's lying on the ground his head is level with mine. I realize this wolf must be Seth, because he wasn't there when I got here. I reach up and start running my fingers through his fur absentmindedly, I notice that it's shorter than Jake's fur is. We're all looking at Jake, while the pack has a conversation. After half an hour they all get up and Jake walks over to me and playfully nudges me toward the school, probably so they can change. I walk out of the forest and a minute later the others are there too.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Jake

"We're going to go to class and keep an eye on all the students, make sure they're safe. Then after school we're going over to the Cullens' house to see what they're doing here" He says

"The Cullens? You mean the ones that don't feed of humans? The ones from the legends?" I had heard about them, they pretend to be humans and claim that they feed on animals only.

"Yes, it's their scent, we recognize it from their house"

"Oh, but then there's no danger, so we don't have to worry right?" I ask

"They are still vampires and there's still danger. Which is why you will stay with Seth for the rest of the day. You guys have most classes together anyway" Jake says

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm fine on my own" I look at Seth and see that he's looking sad

"It's not that I don't like spending time with you, I do. But this is just unnecessary" He smiles at me, and his smile reminds me of Jacob when we were younger

"You're staying with Seth, whether you like it or not" Jake says, and I see that there's no point in arguing

"Fine, but I don't have ALL classes with Seth, so what do I do. Skip the other ones?" I ask hopefully

"Nice try, but no. We'll try to transfer Seth into your classes but for today you'll be alone, but we'll be listening and if anything goes wrong just say my name-"

"Or mine " Seth says, I can see he's happy about having someone to protect and I smile at him

"Or Seth's, and we'll fix it for you" Jake says

"So if I don't get something while I have Chemistry, I just say your name and the answer magically appears?"

"Haha you're so funny" Jake says sarcastically

"I know" I say and Seth laughs

"Let's get to class" Seth says and he grabs my hand and drags me toward the school

The rest of the morning goes by without any accidents, it's lunchtime now and I haven't seen any vampires yet. I walk to the table where Jake, Quill and Angela are sitting and sit down next to Jake, Seth sits down next to me. He hasn't left my side ever since this morning, but I don't mind, he's funny and good company.

"Hey, so have you seen any leeches yet?" I ask him

"Yeah, there were two of them in my gym class"

"So what are they like?" I ask as I take a bite out of my apple

"Cold, hard, like blood, smell like death etc." Jake says

"So how many are there?" I ask

"We don't know yet" Quill says

The rest of the pack sits down at our table and Leah sits down in Jacob's lap and kisses him. I hear a choking noise next to me and see Seth shaking, he has his eyes closed and is probably trying not to turn into a giant wolf in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Seth, calm down" I say, he just nods, and the shaking lessens.

"Tell her to get off" He says, it sounds like he's choking

"What?" Quill asks, he and the rest of the guys look very confused but I know what Seth meant

"Leah, maybe you should get off Jake's lap" I say, but she doesn't hear me, she's too busy making out with Jacob.

"Leah… LEAH!"

"What?" She asks me, she looks irritated

"Can you stop making out with Jake, Seth doesn't like it" I say

"Well, that's his problem, not mine" She says

"Fine" I say, I grab Seth's arm

"Come on, let's get you out of here before we have to explain to everyone why there's a giant wolf in the school" He stands up and grabs our bags. We walk outside and sit down on the grass, there are no other people here so we can talk without being interrupted. He stopped shaking the moment we stepped outside.

"Thanks" He says

"No problem, I'm just glad I had an excuse to get the hell out of there. They were making me sick with all their lovey-dovey stuff" He laughs.

"No kidding, you'd think it was their honeymoon"

"Yeah, were Quill and Angela that bad too?"

"Probably, but this seems worse to me. That's probably because Leah's my si-" Suddenly he starts shaking

"Get behind me, now" He says

"Why?" I ask

"NOW" He yells, he stands up and pulls me up with him and stands in front of me protectively.

I look at what he's protecting me from and see six beautiful creatures standing on the edge of the forest, they are all crouching down in a protective stance. Their faces are beautiful, with golden eyes. They have a skin that's so pale it's almost white.

There are 3 boys and 3 girls. The three boys stand in front of the girls, but I don't think boys is the right word, these are man, at least two of them are. One has black curls and is very big, he reminds me of a bear I saw on TV ones, it killed a man with one move and then ate him. The other man has golden hair and looks very muscular, he isn't as big as the black haired one, but I have no doubt that he is just as dangerous. The smallest one looks more boyish, he has bronze-colored hair in a very weird haircut.

Then there are the girls, there is one with long pale blond hair, one with beautiful long golden hair, she's even more beautiful than the other one. And there is one with short spiky black hair, she seems very pixie-like. She is definitely the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The golden haired girl is prettier, but this girl, she's just… perfect. The moment I look at her I feel the heaviness lift of my chest, feel my broken heart heal, feel my head fill with happy thoughts and I feel the empty place inside me fill with joy. It's her. Everything I love about this world, everything good… everything is her. I feel like a… a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. But how? I'm not a werewolf, I can't imprint. It sure feel like I am imprinting, because I know. I know that she is what I've been missing. She is what holds me to the earth, not gravity, no, it's her, it is definitely her. But she is different from all the other people I can date, she is a stranger, she's a girl, she's dangerous, she and the rest of her family, they are… they are vampires.

"We mean no harm, we do not wish to attack you. But if you attack us we have no choice but to defend ourselves" The golden haired man says, I look away from the beautiful girl who is looking at me with a curious expressing on her face, and look at him, he has gotten out of his crouch and has his hands out in a gesture of peace.

"What do you want? You cannot feed here. It's in the treaty" Seth says, his arms are still shaking, but his voice is calm.

"We want to go to school" The bronze haired boy says. WHAT?! They're vampires they don't need school. What are they gonna do? Become a doctor?! The boy laughs at something and then says

"We want to learn, if you live as long as we do, you have to find something to do all day. Our father for instance is a doctor" Did he just wink at me?!

"You are vampires, you can't be a doctor" Seth says

"Carlisle has lived many years, he has learned how to control himself around blood. He is probably the best doctor in the world" The golden haired man says, but I'm too busy staring at the girl who's staring right back at me, to listen to him. I wonder what her name is, I'm sure it's be beautiful just like her.

"I'm sorry, we've been rude. We haven't introduced ourselves yet" The bronze haired boy says "My name is Edward, this is Emmett" He points at the big guy. "Jasper" He points at the golden haired man. "Japer's mate Kate" The pale blond woman "Emmett's mate Rosalie" The golden haired girl. "And this little freak here is Alice" He says as he ruffles the beautiful girl's hair. She laughs, but doesn't look away from my eyes. Her laugh sounds magical.

"I'm Seth, and this is Bella" Seth says, he seems to have calmed down a bit, because he's not shaking and he actually sounds polite.

"Nice to meet you, we really don't want to cause any trouble, so maybe you should go to class. Your biology teacher is going to give you detention because you're late, but if you don't show up she'll tell the principal and he'll give you a warning that if you do it one more time you'll get suspended. But it's your choice" Alice says, I'm about to open my mouth to tell Seth that I want to skip, but Alice cuts me off.

"Great, we can hang" I look at Seth questioningly, he just gives me a she's-probably-crazy-look. Edward laughs and Seth and I both look at him.

"She's not crazy" Edward says "She can see the future" now it's his turn to receive an are-you-crazy-look. He laughs at something.

"It's her gift, some of our kind have special abilities, Alice can see the future, Kate is practically a walking stun gun, Jasper can feel and control the emotions of the people around him and I can read minds" _Right and I'm Santa Claus!_

"Well Santa, you much have lost a lot of weight, last time I saw you, you were a fat, hairy, old man" Edward says.

"Hey, don't be mean to Santa!" Alice says as she slaps his arm._ She's so cute! Wait a minute… WTF! How did he know what I thought about Santa?! Calm down, it's probably just a lucky guess. Yeah that's probably right, I'm freaking out over nothing. Great now I'm talking to myself. Shut up me! What if he really can read minds, he must think I'm crazy! OMG STOP THINKING TO YOURSELF!_ Edward looks at me with an amused expression on his face

"You're not crazy relax, lots of people have conversations with themselves, Alice for example does it all the time" He says, as he points to the adorable girl. He looks like he's waiting for me to say something. That's when I understand. He heard my thought, he knows I like Alice.

"NOOOOOOO!" Everyone's looking at me, confused. Edward just stands there laughing his head off while I glare at him. _Your hair is stupid! And you are stupid too. And… and YOU'RE A JERK! Get out of my head!_ I try thinking it to him (it's official I'm going crazy) and he just laughs ever harder.

"What's going on?" Seth asks me, he sounds worried

"Nothing I'm fine, as soon as he gets out of my head" I say. The big one, I think his name was Emmett starts laughing.

"We've known her for less than half an hour and you already pissed her off, that must be some kind of record!" He laughs

"That's Bella, it looks like she just figures out really quick if she dislikes someone… or likes someone" He says with a not so subtle look at Alice

"She likes me doesn't she? Yeah well, you can't really blame her can you" Emmett says and we all laugh, even Seth. It seems like he has calmed down a bit, I'm glad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, it must be really uncomfortable standing this long. I'm sorry, we don't get tired, so I forgot humans do" Edward says to me, it sound sweet, but he has a look on his face that I don't trust.

"I'm fine thanks though" I say

"Nonsense, sit down" He says, and Seth nods and sits on the ground, pulling him with me. They all sit down in a circle and Alice is about to sit on the other side of Jasper, who's next to me, but Edward quickly sits there and tells Alice "Alice why don't you sit next to Bella, come on Jazz, scoot over" He smirks at me and I glare at him "Jerk" I mutter, everyone looks at me. _Oops, forgot they had super hearing. Crap! I hate you Edward._

"Don't hate me just because you have a crush on my sister" He says, I feel my face getting hot and I glare at him. _I'm gonna kill you!_ He just laugh and says "You can't kill me I'm already dead" I get up and walk toward him and pull my hand back to punch him, but an ice cold, tiny hand grabs mine before it can make contact with his face. The hand is smooth and hard, but still gentle, it has a tight grip on mine so I can't get it out of the grasp, but it doesn't hurt. I turn around and see Alice, I gasp because her face is closer to mine than I expected. She gives me a weak smile and says "If you punch him you'll break your hand and he'll just laugh at you… and so will Emmett." She says, she looks at Emmett quickly and I can hear his chuckles from behind me, but I don't care. She looks back into my eyes and…_ Did she just look at my lips? No, I must be imagining things. Yeah, that's it, just my stupid imagination._

"No it's not" I hear Edward say, I look at him and he's smiling

"It's not?" I ask him, he shakes his head

"Nope, how do I say this, oh I know… Bella and Alice sitting in a tree" Emmett and Kate join in

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Before I realize what's going on Alice's hand has left mine, and she's not in front of me anymore "Huh?" I look around and see her wrestling with Edward, punching him while Emmett and Kate bet on who wins. Jasper, Rosalie and, surprisingly, Seth, are cheering for Alice. I just stand there and look at the fight before me, not that I can actually see it, it's too fast for human eyes. After about 30 second Alice is on top of Edward and he gives up his struggles.

"Will you shut up?" Alice asks him threateningly, he grins and starts singing again.

"Alice and Bella sitti- OUCH!" He yells out in pain as she punches him again.

"Will you shut up?" Alice asks, he doesn't answer he just smiles, she growls at him. _Hot!_ He starts laughing and I can't help but blush. Alice growls at him again and he laughs even harder

"You… keep… growling… like that… and Bella will… have to take… a very VERY… cold shower" he says between laughs, Emmett, Kate, Rosalie, Jasper and Seth burst out laughing too and I blush even harder, I look at my feet and wait for the laughing to stop.

"You keep blushing like that and I'll be the one taking the shower" Alice says as she places her hand on my cheek. This, of course, makes me blush even harder and now Emmett, Kate and Seth are all rolling on the floor in silent laughter, Seth has tears running down his face and I'm sure that if he COULD cry Emmett would too. I just look at my shoes and don't look up until I feel smooth lips press against my cheek, when I look up I see Alice smiling at me.

"So now that we're past the awkward phase-" She begins to say

"Bella never passes the awkward phase, it's like her home" Seth says and he and Emmett start laughing hysterically again

"Anyway, would you like to go on a date with me sometime" Alice asks me, I try to say yes, but something seems to stop the words from coming out, so I just nod at her and she smile as she grabs my hand and pulls me down to sit on the grass with her. She doesn't let go of my hand, she just starts tracing patterns on the back of it, and I can't help but smile.

_The empty feeling is gone and I found my dream girl... Yep, moving to Forks was definitely a good idea._


End file.
